


Let’s get out of here

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Even in the future, some problems remain the same.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Let’s get out of here

"Surely you can remember something about where you left it, Avon?"

"No I can't Blake. I haven't the faintest recollection. You were the one who demanded we bring a shuttle down because the teleport was cutting out. "Get over to Space Kwiki Mart, pronto", was, I believe, your exact expression. I hardly had time to..."

"Surely one of you took note of the level at least?"

"We were too busy running. Really shook my liver that did, the running. I'm not cut out for speed."

"Or anything else for that matter. You see what I was up against Blake... Between Vila's moaning and Gan's inability to work out which direction we had to take, I hardly had time..."

"Enough, Avon. I'm not interested in which of you was to blame. We are fifty spacials from a Federation check point. We have three boxes of fish. Each fish conceals a small but powerful bomb which I have agreed to transport to the rebels in Denuvia. The fish are going to decompose rapidly unless we can get them into the Liberator's cryogenic chamber...”

"Pronto?"

"Yes, thank you Vila, I was going to say immediately but..."

"Pronto means immediately doesn't it Blake?"

"It does Gan, yes, thank you, but... Avon if you'd stop sulking for a moment and put your much vaunted brain to solving this problem... Avon... Where are you going now?"

"I'm looking for the information desk Blake. There must be better job opportunities that my present role as the Liberator whipping boy... ”

"You wish..." Vila muttered, causing Gan to giggle helplessly. Blake managed to look irritated and bemused at the same time, which was no mean feat, while Avon blushed a delicate shade of salmon. Fortunately, Blake’s bracelet chimed at that moment, and Jenna's practical voice announced:

"I've found it... Good job you got me to come down. It's going to take me a while to back the thing out. That's the worst bit of parking... Hey... look where you're going you idiot ..."

Half a very fraught hour later, they were relieved to see Jenna steering the shuttle towards them. 

"What the hell, Jenna! " Blake exclaimed, viewing the dent in the side.

"Not my fault, Blake, that shuttle was abandoned not parked. It's a miracle I got it out at all..."

"Blake," Avon interrupted urgently. "The guard over there seems to be taking an interest in us. Let's get out of here."

***

After the excitement of a docking made trickier by the fact that the shuttle's left thruster was slightly damaged, and a breathless chase involving three Federation pursuit ships and a daring sling shot manoeuvre around the planet, it was perhaps inevitable that they discovered that Gan had loaded the wrong crates. 

The mission wasn't a complete failure, however. Cally, at least, had something to be glad about, rotting fish being the main ingredient of Tophew, an Auron delicacy. 

Blake ignored Avon's suggestion that the Deneuvian rebels might have more success hurling Tophew at their oppressors than the bombs they had been expecting.


End file.
